


Ask Me Easy

by CamisadoBondaxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rating has gone up!, fluff and smut ensue, mental teleportation, modern setting but with advanced technology, the rating WILL go up at some point, weird ass blind date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamisadoBondaxx/pseuds/CamisadoBondaxx
Summary: He looked me in the eyes and he lifted his eyebrows as if to ask if I was ready.I nodded.He smirked.Uh oh“Are you a screamer?”I dropped whatever expression I had on my face.Well fuCK me.





	1. Ch.1

~ then ~

It all started with a question.

The game was “Ask Me Easy.” A blind dating game.

There was a questioner and a responder, you could sign up for whichever position you wanted. You are also asked your name and your preference in dating partner and when you’d like to go on the date. That was all the information given to the hosts of the game to set you up with someone.

The questioner would simply ask a question. But that question would lead to an event – the date. The consciousness of the questioner and the responder would instantly be transferred to the setting of the event that the questioner thought of (in relation to the question). Fortunately, if any date that the questioner thought of put either participant in any kind of danger, the date would be blocked.

For example; if the date the questioner thought of was a picnic on the beach, the question they may ask would be “Do you like the beach?” or perhaps “Are you into picnics?” No one except for the questioner would know the event (save for the responder after the question had been asked and they were transferred to the date). The way the responder responded to the initial question after the date, would be the answer to whether or not the two strangers would continue seeing each other (the questioner could also have their say in whether or not there’d be a round two).

My knowledge of technology wasn’t so advanced as to be able to understand the science of how it all worked but I also didn’t care. I had only agreed to go on with it because Erwin wouldn’t quit pestering me about how it was the most amazing and surreal date he’d ever experienced. The way he explained it didn’t seem possible. I almost didn’t believe him but I also knew he wasn’t a liar. He wasn’t one to exaggerate either. He signed up to be a questioner. He asked this short blondie – whose name escapes me – if he liked ice cream and they were suddenly in a small little ice cream parlor. Erwin said they _actually_ _ate_ ice cream (vanilla for eyebrows and mint coffee for his date). They talked about shit I don’t care about but Erwin said he really liked him. Before they came back to reality, his date answered that he did like ice cream and so when they came back they exchanged numbers and have been talking for weeks now, they have a third date coming up soon.

I thought I had to try it out. I had signed up online weeks prior to the date. I typed in my full name and clicked on the little box next to males and next to responder – I didn’t think myself creative enough to come up with a fun date and I really didn’t give a shit what we did. I signed up for the 6:00-9:00 PM time slot on a Saturday. I don’t work on the weekends.

When that Saturday rolled around, I woke up a little more eager than I’d like to admit. Shoot me for being a little excited for my first date in _years_. I dressed in all black save for a rugged looking brown scarf. I styled my hair like usual and found myself leaving the house way too early. I drove to the address in the center on town just as early and walked in with low expectations – I didn’t want to get my hopes up.

I walked in to a very dark and long room. The space was almost thin enough to be a hallway. There were a couple of faint lights lit in the room that lit the room up enough so I could see but it wasn’t harsh at all – sensual almost. The walls and ceiling were painted black and the floors were dark brown hardwood.

 _I_ _match the fucking room_ , I thought.

There were black chairs lining the bare walls all the way down to a small desk. The room was otherwise empty. That surprised me because this blind dating game had become very popular and was in most states in America as well as a couple in Europe and Asia. I entertained the idea that I had maybe driven to the wrong place but I owed the emptiness of the room to the fact that I was in Cray, Colorado, a boring little town that had nothing to show for itself.

Lost in my thoughts, I had made it all the way down the long room. I sat in the chair closest to the desk. I expected to be waiting for a while considering I had come so early, but shortly after I had sat down, a door had opened and an unnecessarily large and hairy man walked out. He was even a bit bigger than Erwin. He did nothing but stare at me for a good 5 seconds. Granted, I also could have said something but I was distracted by his _sniffing_?

“Are you Levi?  For 6:00-9:00?”

 _Must be at the right place_ …

“Yeah,” I said.

“We’re actually ready for you now, if you’re okay with that.” He gestured inside the room he had just exited.

“Sure,” I said.

He said nothing more but just walked back inside. I followed, not thinking further on the matter.

There was someone straight ahead sitting in a chair facing me and big foot. He wore a leather jacket with a plain navy blue t-shirt underneath. There were a pair of sun glasses hanging on the collar of his shirt. He wore dark wash jeans and all black tennis shoes. His hair was dark brown and it looked very thick but it was also styled nice. His eyes were _stupid_. They were huge and green and mysterious and all encapsulating. I must have been staring because he raised a hand and waved. He gave me a wide smile.

“Hey there,” he said easily.

 _Fuck_ _that smile._

I couldn’t help but let a small smirk slip as I gave a small wave and turned my head down as I sat down in the seat facing him. We didn’t say anything else and I was okay with that. He must have been too, he seemed content just looking at me – it was his turn to stare. I didn’t pick on him for it, though.

A small blonde girl came in from behind me and walked towards the guy. That’s when I noticed the other crap in the room. The room was also dark, like the first room I walked in, but there were two large white machines to my right. They had several wires coming out of several areas. Some of which connected to outlets on the wall. The girl started applying some of the weird little wires to the guy’s head and neck and two on his chest.

The big sniffer began to do the same to me. The wire things were cold and a little sticky. I pierced my lips and mentally rolled my eyes but didn’t comment. He and the girl then went to the machines and started pressing buttons and pulling levers and the whole shebang.

I immediately felt… different. I couldn’t describe the difference between my state and the state in which I was before they hooked me up but I knew there was a significant change. I felt a bit lighter.

The girl faced me and gave me a thumbs up. I returned the gesture. Then she turned towards my guy and said, “You’re all set.”

She along with the big man left the room and besides the quiet whirring of the machines the space was silent. He looked me in the eyes and he lifted his eyebrows as if to ask if I was ready.

I nodded.

He smirked.

_Uh oh_

“Are you a screamer?”

I dropped whatever expression I had on my face.

_What the fu-  !!_

Wind smacked me in the face. Cold and bitter. I had a hard time opening my eyes at first due to the pressure of the wind.

I heard a loud thrum and rip on an engine. A sound is occasionally hear when I drove to work in the mornings.

I was moving – fast. I felt my blood pumping harder and quicker. I couldn’t catch my breath and I felt unsteady.

With the sun in my watering eyes and my stomach in my dry throat, I screamed.

I screamed like a bitch.

I was on a fucking motorcycle – probably pushing 100 (mph).

_WHAT THE FUUCK!!! And where the shit is my guy!??_

I shut up and dared to move my head and look around. On the handle bars in front of me I saw what I hoped were his hands. I turned around a bit and saw it was in fact him. He had a helmet on – as did I upon further investigation. He had the biggest, dumbest grin on his face. I put on my meanest scowl but recalled my earlier outburst and felt my face heat up. I turned around right when he was beginning to turn the motorcycle – the road was curving sharply.

We tilted to the side and I felt like I was going to fall off. My hands quickly reached to grab on to something. They found his thighs but I couldn’t be bothered to be embarrassed about that because I was going to die. I squeezed harder and pressed my back further into his chest.

_Is he fucking accelerating?_

We made it past the loop and straightened out. He finally began to slow down a bit and I was finally able to take a deep breath.

I looked around us. There was nothing but plain green pastures on either side of us for miles. In front of us was a long and empty stretch of the highway that disappeared into the horizon. The sky was baby blue straight above but as the clouds fell they turned pink and the sky was bright orange at the sunset.

I was at a loss for words. The scenery was so beautiful and calming. While the motorcycle ride was unfamiliar and thrilling.

I was feeling so many different emotions at once – I hardly knew what to do with myself. I felt outside of myself, totally in the control of this man. So I just sat there and let him take us wherever. He took one hand off the handle bars and wrapped it firmly but softly around my waist.

I couldn’t even lie and say that I hated it.

I rested my head against his chest and enjoyed the ride.

 

We soon drove into this little town and he parked in front of a field of more grass, a little park. He put the little stand on the ground to stable us and then I took off my helmet – unmoving, letting myself get used to the welcomed stillness.

His warmth left my backside and I felt him get off the bike. I didn’t bother trying that quite so soon.

He made his way to the front of the bike and rested his arms against the handle bars. I noticed he was fairly tall even though he was slouching. He looked at me for less than a second before the color left his cheeks and that bright smile fell.

“Are you okay!?” he said urgently.

He placed both of his hands on my face and wiped his thumbs under my eyes. His hands were large and rough but very warm, almost hot.

“What?”

“I’m so sorry! Holy shi- I didn’t thin- oh my god I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you that bad!”

He removed his hands from my face and ran them through his hair frustratedly, he mumbled something about a bad idea.

I touched my face and felt that it was wet.

_Oh, I’m crying._

I wasn’t upset, I was merely climbing down from a crazy adrenaline rush. I was surprised I wasn’t shaking. I didn’t have the energy to explain the misunderstanding so I just said, “Yes.”

He looked up at me.

“What?”

“Yes, I am a screamer,” I said with one of my rare smiles.

We were then suddenly whisked away to reality.


	2. Ch. 2

_(((_ _scamp – person, especially a child, who is mischievous in a likable or amusing way.)))_

Neither of us moved.

I wasn’t too sure of what kind of expression I had on my face but he looked ready to shit himself.

“A-are you okay?” he almost whispered. I huffed a small laugh.

“Are you?”

“You were crying.”

“And you look like your holding back what may be the largest shit of your life.” He dropped the sickly expression and choked. He coughed for a bit but then began to laugh. The color came back to his face.

 _Finally,_ I thought.

“Did I scare you?” he asked once he caught his breath.

“Yeah, but I’ll live,” I said with a smile that I couldn’t hold back. He began to cough again as the two people who set us up earlier came back into the room.

As the big guy began to unhook me I commented, “Just don’t pull that shit again. Next time, let’s try a more normal and _grounded_ date, yeah?

He paused rubbing his face after the wires had been removed.

“Next time?” he said with a surprised look on his face.

Cute.

“Yeah. Next time.”

His lips slowly formed a bright smile that would have probably put me to my knees had I not been sitting down.

“That… That’s good. That’s great! Um, I’m Eren and I ride a motorcycle.” He stood up and offered his hand out to me.

“I gathered. I’m Levi,” I stood up to shake his hand.

 _Oh,_ _he’s_ really _tall_.

I found myself eyelevel with his chest. I had to look up a little to make eye contact.

“Oh!” he burst suddenly. He surprised me a little but I didn’t flinch. He pulled out his phone hastily.

“Shit! Its _8:30!?_ ”

I recalled I had gotten there a little before 6:00

_We were in there for that long?_

“Dammit. Okay- um, I’m sorry but I have to go! Fuck- sorry. Uh, can I get your um… well do you wanna give me your number? Or…”

“Give me your phone,” I said. He quickly tapped some things on the screen before giving it to me. He had saved me the trouble of having to navigate through his phone by opening a new contact profile. I quickly typed in my name and my number and gave it back.

“Ackerman?” he questioned with a smile. I narrowed my eyes.

_Hot stuffs got a problem with my last name?_

“Tch, don’t you have somewhere to be, scamp?”

“Scamp?” his smile broadened.

“I will make you delete my number right now if yo-”

“Okay! Okay! I’m sorry! I’m going!” he walked past me to leave so I turned around. He stopped under the door frame.

With pink cheeks and that shit-eating grin he said “Bye, Levi,” and waved before running out of sight. I soon heard the muffled thrum of that goddamn motorcycle and then I made my way out of the building as well as well.

 

~ now ~

 _Why isn’t he texting me?_ I thought.

I stared at my phone. I saw reminders and notifications and messages but I didn’t may them any mind. I was waiting for something in particular.

Getting a text from him wasn’t the only thing on my mind. It wasn’t as though I was dying to hear from him and we had only spoken to each other for less than 5 minutes but I’ll admit he sparked my interest and it had been a week. Granted that’s not a long time, but I thought things had gone well. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to see him again soon. I had gone through countless possible reasons of why he hadn’t texted me yet.

_Maybe he’s too scared?_

He couldn’t be. He didn’t seem like the type. Nonetheless, I was a little annoyed with myself for not pushing to also get his number.

_Maybe he’ll never text…_

I quickly banished the thought. Hange had told me something about how I receive back whatever I put out into the world and how I’ll receive negative energy if I only think negatively. She knows her shit – gotta listen every once in a while.

I put the phone down, deciding I’d had enough screen time for the day.

Tomorrow was Saturday and I wanted to go shopping but I wasn’t going to let myself out if I didn’t finish cleaning my house. I wasn’t too bad – it never was. But I had to do laundry and finish the dishes.

I got off the couch and headed to my bedroom. My little apartment was very spacious. The kitchen easily flowed into the living room. There was a narrow hallway to the left that led to my room and the bathroom. I picked up my hamper from the bathroom and threw in some clothes I had left on my bedroom floor the night before. I headed across the hall to the laundry room. I took all the whites out but I otherwise washed everything else together. I started the load and head to the kitchen to do the dishes.

I lived in a large apartment complex with Hange. She’d been my neighbor for almost 9 years now. We went over to each other places way more often than we probably should but there were days when I just _had_ to talk to her because of work or some asshole at work or something else to do with work. Hange was never one to hold back wither. Other than the times when she’d barge in unexpectedly while I was doing something embarrassing – like that time I was blaring Beyoncé while I was bleaching my kitchen and she caught me dancing along – we lived peacefully as neighbors.

I finished loading the dishwasher started it. My laundry wasn’t finished washing yet so I made my way over to the living room and plopped down on the couch. I picked up my phone.

It was 9:47 PM and I had 6 unopened messages and one missed call.

 _Hange probably wants me to come over,_ I thought.

I unlocked my phone and saw the messages were from an unknown number from over half an hour ago.

_Eren?_

**Unknown:** hey this is Eren!

 **Unknown:** um… is this Levi?

 **Unknown:** oh god I got the wrong number

 **Unknown:** right?

 **Unknown:** hey is this u Levi?

 **Unknown:** did I take too long to text u? im sorry! I got caught up in some things

I could feel myself smiling… just a little.

I changed his contact and decided to mess with him a little.

 **Levi:** Who the hell are you??? Wrong number, guy.

He got back to me immediately.

 **Eren:** noooooooo!!!

 **Eren:** im sorry then

 **Eren:** thanks I guess

I decided to quit the act before he went and deleted my number.

 **Levi:** You’re cute.

 **Eren:** :/ :/ excuse me????

 **Levi:** It’s Levi.

 **Eren:** REALLY!?

 **Eren:** you tricked me!

 **Eren:** so mean :(

 **Levi:** Who, me? Sorry, who waited a week to text who?

 **Eren:** … i did…

 **Levi:** You did what?

 **Eren:** iwaitedaweektotextyou but i said i was sorry! and i was busy! i was moving!

 **Eren:** can I call u?

I did prefer call over text. It was always hard for me to read tone through text.

 **Levi:** Yes.

**_\---Incoming call---_ **

I answered after a couple of rings.

“Levi?” he whispered. For some reason, he spoke in a very hushed voice.

“Probably.” I retorted.

“Mmm, you’re a sassy man, you know that?”

“Got a problem with it?”

“Not at all..” he said and I could almost _hear_ his smile.

“Why are you whispering?” I asked.

“Oh…” he said. I could hear a ruffling noise as if he were moving around. “Sorry… I’m with my friends right now. They’re taking a nap.

“Oh, I could call you later if you wa-”

“NO! no! sorry! Armin will kick my ass if this is where the convo ends,” he trailed off.

“What?”

“Nothing. Look, we can keep talking its fine! Um a-and I’m sorry it took me so long to say something. I was moving! But I ended up overthinking things and got a little nervous about texting you.”

I remained silent for a moment

“It’s fine,” I said finally. And it was.

It was his turn to have a bout of silence.

“So… uh our second date. Did- well did you wanna do it normally or with Ask Me Easy?”

“We can do that thing twice? How many times can you do it?” I asked.

“Yeah! Um just twice though. It’s just $10 extra each.”

I thought on it for a second.

“We might as well, I don’t see why not.”

“Okay, great!”

“But I want to be the questioner this time,” I said.

“What, you didn’t like the ride?” he gave a small chuckle. I couldn’t help but smirk, myself.

“I didn’t hate it but we’re never doing it again.” He laughed and I felt my cheeks heat up. That was a wonderful sound.

There was more ruffling and then I heard distantly “-orry, Sorry… no… go back to sleep… -eah its him…” I smiled.

“Sorry, Levi I have to go. Ill text you later tonight okay? To work everything out..”

“Okay, talk to you later.” I hung up and put my phone down. I stared at the blank TV screen across the room day-dreaming about what we could do for our second date. I had something in mind and I was a little excited.

I sent Hange a quick text letting her know I was coming over.  I made my way out of my apartment when she responded that I’d better. I braced for the tight hug I knew was coming and when she did it I hugged her back.

“Someone must be in a good mood,” she said. I gave her a small smile.

“Ah! Tell me all about it!”

We made our way to her living room and we drank the tea she had already prepared for us as I told her about my little conversation with the green-eyed brunet from last week. With bits of excited screams and squeals from her here and there she helped me come up with the perfect date idea. I hoped Eren would enjoy the date even if we weren’t on a crazy motorcycle ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALS ARE FINALLY OVER!!! Thanks to hours and hours of endless studying I finished the semester with 2 A's and 3 B's!!! my first semester of Uni was really boring because i didnt manage to make any friends yet but i have hopes for next semester!!
> 
> Thanks for waiting for this update! -- if you were waiting at all lol idk  
> i think i have 1 or two more chapters for this badboy   
> thank you! let me know what you think! if you wanna


	3. Ch. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the link if you’ve never played “what are the odds” http://www.wikihow.com/Play-What-Are-the-Odds

 

  * _Eren POV -_



 

 

I walked into the familiar dark room far less nervous than I was the first time around. That was probably because the fate of the date wasn't in my hands this time. I was more excited than anything. 

Picking the date last time was fun but a little more stressful than I’d bargained for. Of course I wanted to make a good first impression! I had bothered Mikasa and Armin all week to make sure I had come up with a great date idea. When it came time for the date I thought I had prepared for everything but I forgot to take into account the possibility that my date would be hot - like  _ really  _ hot. I thanked God that I was already seated because I sure as hell wouldn’t’ve been able to stand too well -- the sight of him made my knees weak. 

I was definitely looking forward to what Levi’s mind was capable of. We’d been texting just about everyday since I’d finally gained the courage to text him. I could tell I was already starting to like him a lot. 

I came early again so when I saw no one else in the room I assumed I had come first again. I took the seat closest to the door and pulled out my phone. I was just beginning a game of solitaire when the door opened. It was Mike -- if I remembered his name correctly.

“You two have a bad habit of being early,” he said. Instead of addressing the confused expression I wore, he silently walked back into the room, leaving the door open. I took that as my cue to follow. 

Levi sat in the same chair he sat in last time. I made my way to the other seat. I greeted him with my biggest smile and he gave me a little wave with a firm ‘hello’. 

He looked… cute? Last time he damn near had me drooling but his appearance this time made me want to hold him and squeeze him really tight. He wore a dark green turtleneck. It looked very thick and maybe a little too big for him. The sleeves were rolled up once or twice but still easily passed his wrists. It looked really good on him and I just had to smile.

“You guys are lucky everyone else in this town is apparently busy on Saturdays,” said the girl. I think she said her name was Annie. I let out a little laugh. 

“There’s no one else  _ in  _ this town,” Levi remarked. I laughed and shook my, that was fairly true.

Annie and Mike wasted no time in setting us up. Soon we were once again alone and all that was left was for Levi to ask the question.

He said nothing for a bit, just looking into my eyes. Then he gave a little huff and shook his head. he leaned forward in his seat a bit and asked,

“Are you afraid of the dark?”

I narrowed my eyes, trying to guess what this could lead to.

Suddenly my body was hot, really hot and wet. I felt weightless. I was in a pool of water - a hot tub. From the neck up I felt a faint chill. We were outside. It was almost pitch black but I could hear the wind rustling through the trees. 

_ Wow _ , I thought.

It had been a while since I’d felt so calm and relaxed.

Wait, where is he?..

“Levi?” I said.

I felt something grab my left hand and I jolted a bit in surprise.

“It’s me,” Levi whispered. I quickly turned my head to my left. My eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness and I could almost make out Levi’s face.

“Hey,” I breathed with a small smile, “Hot tub?”

“Yeah I think so,” he laughed. “That okay?” he asked with a cautious tone.

“Yeah! This feels really good! But are there lights or something? I can barely see you.”

“The lights have to be off if you want a good view,” Levi said. He then leaned back and rested his neck on the side of the tub. He brought a hand above the water and told me to look.

I got myself in the same position and looked up.

I had never seen so many stars in my whole life.

The sky was dark blue, illuminated by millions of flashing stars. There were many areas filled with bunches of several little stars but here and there were large stars. they twinkled and danced, begging for my attention. I was entranced. I never wanted to leave.

Neither one of us said anything for a while but it was Levi who eventually broke the silence.

“Pretty, isn't it?” his said softly.

“Breathtaking. . . Where are we?”

“We’re in the mountains, this is my cabin,” he said simply.

That was when I finally took my eyes away from the stars and tried to look around again. My eyes had adjusted to the dark fairly well by then and it wasn't so dark anymore. In front of us was the cabin. It was large and beautiful, most of the first first floor -- the side we were facing at least -- was built with glass windows for walls. We appeared to be in the backyard from the looks of it.

I turned around in the water and had my breath taken from me again. We were elevated on a hill. In front of me I saw tall trees that seemed to ride all the way into the horizon. They were covered with a layer of snow. The ground around the tub was also covered in snow. I became even more thankful for the warmth of the tub.

I turned to Levi. He at some point also took his gaze off the stars -- he was watching me with a little smile on his face.

“You're cute,” he said. I knew I was blushing so I looked down. I hoped that my face had already been a little red from the heat of the water.

“Thank you,” I said. I looked outside of the tub again and suddenly had an idea. “Hey… What are the odds you’ll get out and roll around in the snow?”

His little smile easily turned into a beautiful toothy grin.

_ Holy shit I'm not gonna make it _

“1 in 20” he said. I brought my hand above the water and made three fingers. I counted down then-

“16!” we both said. He lost his smile immediately. I couldn’t help but laugh. 

I shut up real quick when he stood up. I watched the water roll down his body and drip off his shorts. When I had put my hand around his waist on our first date I could feel his stomach was definitely firm. I didn't realize exactly how built he was.

_ He could probably bench me. . . and my whole family?? _

He wasted no time in getting out of the tub and he did it. He rolled around in the fucking snow. He got up and back to the tub in the blink of an eye. He put both feet in the water then quickly sunk the rest of the way in. He even put his head under the water. He soon emerged.

“Fuck! That was cold!” he yelled.

“Yeah, I bet,” I laughed.

“Yeah? What are the odds you'll do the same?” he asked with a tilt of his head.

“1 in 100.”

“No.”

“. . . 1 in 20,” I said regrettably. He raised a hand out of the water and the countdown began. 

“16!” we both said again.

“Why the hell did you say 16??” I asked, not believing my ears.

“Why did you say 16 again?” he laughed.

“I didn't think you'd say it again!!”

“Sucks to suck,” he pointed his thumb behind him, towards the snow, “get wrecked.”

I gave a little whine but I stood up. I was already cold as fuck.

_ Might as well just get it out of the way _

I hopped out of the tub and laid down in the snow. I yelled as the snow bit my skin harsh as I rolled around. I got back into the tub as quickly as I'd gotten out of it. The water burned my skin, almost as painfully as the snow but it was welcome.

I sat back down where I initially sat, next to Levi. I looked over to him to see him looking back at me. He wore a calm and happy expression. I had another idea.

“What are the odds you'll kiss me?” I said suddenly.

_ God, I hope that was a good idea… _

He didn't say anything at first.

_ Fuck. _

Then he started to move closer to me.

_ Fuuck! _

Then his lips were on mine. Neither of us moved at first but then our lips started to dance together slowly and relaxed.

But soon things picked up quite a bit. He moved to sit on my lap. I had my arms around his waist to press our wet bodies together. He had his hand on my neck to keep me close while he ravished my mouth. His lips were unbelievably soft and his movements were quick but not rushed. He took control of the kiss and took turns biting my bottom lip and swiping his tongue on my upper lip. I tried to stay calm for the most part but eventually I felt myself getting hard.

I pulled away but stayed close to his face.

“Um. . . maybe we should- I'm already. . .” I said. Levi quickly caught on.

“It’s fine. Me too,” he rushed. He brought my hand to feel the hardness of his groin beneath the water as he quickly brought our lips back together. I kissed him firmer as I squeezed his cock. A soft sound came out of his mouth.

A thought crossed my mind. I pulled away again to look him in the eyes. His eyes already looked so hazy and God I didn't wanna stop but-

“What about those people? Annie and Mike. Can’t they see us?” I asked.

“Oh! I asked them about that actually,” he said, “They’re, of course, monitoring us to make sure we’re okay but they can't see us. We’re fine. I mean if you want to. Do you want to?”

“Yes! Of course!”

“We can get out if you want. There are towels on the side over there.”

“I think that's a great idea,” I said.

We both endured the cold once again as we grabbed our towels and then headed inside. Thankfully the heater was on, the cabin was very warm. I turned to see Levi bent over, rubbing his towel against his legs, trying to get dry.

Shit those were some beautiful thighs

As soon as he was upright again I was on him. It took him no time to catch up and react. He had his hands on my waist and I cupped his face with my hands. I backed him up until we hit a wall. It was a normal wall but to my left (his right) was a glass wall that let the bright stars shine on our bodies. 

I moved one hand to slide down his back until it reached his ass. I squeezed. He pressed himself closer to me and hid another noise in our kiss. He brought a hand down to the front of my shorts and squeezed as well. My breathing quickened as I pressed my hips into his hand.

Soon he took his hand away and brought both hands to the top of my shorts.

“Can I?” he asked.

“Please,” I whispered on his lips.

He pulled my shorts down and I stepped out of them as he brought a hand to my dick - squeezing and dragging his hand down slow. I let out a moan into the kiss already getting riled up.

I brought my hands to the top of his shorts but before I could utter a word he pulled them down himself. I pressed our bodies together again and enjoyed the feeling of our hot lengths rubbing against one another. I placed my hands on his ass again but reached one of them further down. I reached a finger to tease around his entrance.

“Ah ha,” he moaned, “wait. Lube.” he moved away from me and I couldn't see him very well but I heard him shuffling around and opening a drawer.

“Please be in here,” he said. He must have found it because he shut the drawer quickly and came back to me. He put the small bottle and a square wrapper - a condom - in my hand as he pressed our lips together once again. I let him kiss me for a little longer before I turned him around and told him to bend over a bit.

He put his hands on the wall and stuck his ass out and I got to my knees. 

He had such a wonderful butt?? It was firm but not too firm at all, it had some bounce too it. Overall - perfect.

I kissed a cheek and used my hands to spread his cheeks as I kissed a trail to his entrance. I licked a thick stripe against his hole. He twitched and let out a deep breath as I continued to tease him. I massaged his cheeks nice and firm as I sucked on his puckered hole.

“A-ah! Eren!” Levi gasped as he took one hand off the wall to bring to my head. He pulled on my hair a little as I dragged my tongue against his entrance.

Soon I pulled off and put lube on my fingers. I i spread the lube around his entrance before I slowly pushed my index finger all the way in. He let out a deep breath and relaxed around my finger. 

By the time I had three fingers in he was out of breath and whining against the wall.

“Eren… ha- I'm good. I'm ready- please!”

I heard him loud and clear. I crawled between his spread legs and sat down with my legs crossed in a pretzel and my back pressed against the wall. Levi did seem a bit surprised at first but he lowered himself to sit in my lap with a smile on his face.

“This okay?” I asked, suddenly a little self conscious about my choice in position.

“Perfect,” he said, bringing our lips together again.

We kissed slowly as Levi tore open the condom wrapper and slipped the rubber onto my dick. He added a little more lube as he raised his hips. He positioned himself and slowly lowered himself until he took all of me in.

He was so tight and  _ hot _ . I broke our kiss to moan out his name. I wrapped my arms around his waist to press our bodies flush against one another again.

Eventually Levi began to move his hips, simply grinding them back and forth slowly at first. He looked me in the eyes - so wrecked already.

“You feel so good inside me ha..” he moaned. I couldn't help but buck my hips up to match his rhythm. he gasped.

I brought both of my hands to his chest to massage his pecs and tease his nipples. I leaned down to bring my mouth to his neck. I bit and sucked and kissed, listening to his come undone above me.

“E-eren! ha- so good! ah..” he breathed in my ear.

Soon he braced his hands against my chest and began to bounce on my dick.

“Fuck! Levi!”

I held onto his waist as he alternated grinding his hips in circles quickly and bouncing in my lap. I knew wasn't going to last too long.

“Levi… ngh! Ah, I'm close ha..”

“M-me too! Ha, ah!”

I brought a hand to his ass and squeezed. I put the other on his dick and stroked firm and fast. I brought my mouth to one of his perked nipples and sucked and bit softly. That took him over the top. He came all over my stomach and chest with my name on his mouth. I followed him soon after. 

He leaned his body against mine with his head on my shoulder, trying to catch his breath. I put my arms around his waist again as I tried to do the same. We basked in the sound of our breathing for a while.

Eventually I spoke up.

“Would I say yes or no?” I asked. Levi leaned back to look at me.

“To what?”

“Your question. If I'm afraid of the dark.”

“Did you like this?” he asked.

“Yes,” I said.

“Do you wanna see me again?”

“Yes.”

“Then I think you have your answer,” he whispered with a hint of a smile in his voice.

I smiled my kissed him one last time before I answered him and we were once again whisked away to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea how to continue the story but then for new years i stayed in this kick ass cabin with some friends and boom! writers block cured! I MAY add more to this later. I MAY do some sort of side story with other characters. But those are hard maybes and for now this story is done! thank you for your patience and thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it dont be afraid to let me know!  
> Tumblr   
> http://camisadobondaxx.tumblr.com/  
> Trash Tumblr   
> http://callmecamisadoxx.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I had to post this before I chickened out. I really think the concept i came up with has potential! I hope I do it justice but as i am a fairly new writer, i have a bit of a hard time actually writing my thoughts. i hope to grow and learn throughout the journey of this fic! haha bear with me. If you read this thank you so very, very much! leave a kudo if you actually liked it (and if you want)! Comments are also widely accepted and appreciated.
> 
> (main tumblr: camisadobondaxx)  
> (famdom tumblr: callmecamisadoxx)


End file.
